The grand adventures: Pilaf and Red Ribbon Army Saga
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: A boy named Goku meets a girl named Bulma and decides to search for the dragon balls with her, but a bandit named Yamcha is trying to stop them and is working for the RR Army. He doesn't want to, but he also won't quit. Why? Will Goku and Bulma make new friends or new foes along the way. Ageless, timeless, what they'll find is beyond belief... Chapter 3 is up.
1. The begining

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball.**_

_**Dragon Ball is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV and Akria Toriama. **_

_**Please note that I only own my OC's that may come in now, later, or never. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Good morning, grandpa." A boy with big black hair that went in seven directions and a monkey said to a small orange ball with four stars inside of it as he bowed. The boy smiled happily.

"I'll be back soon, see you later grandpa." He said cheerfully as he ran out of the small hut.

Then the orange mystical ball started to mysteriously glow, and little did the small boy know, today was going to be the day everything changed for him.

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!_

Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!

Let's try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

"Come on little fish... Don't be shy." The boy said happily as he put his tail in the river and waited for the fish to arrive.

He soon let his tail out of the water and followed by an enormous fish that was even bigger than the boy.

He grabbed the fish by the tail and started to swing it above himself and wouldn't loosen his grip on it, causing it to become dizzy. And its time has come as it has been out of water for too long already. How unfortunate...

"Ha ha, this might be my perfect lunch. It might even last me for an hour." The kid said cheerfully as he started heading back to the hut, dragging the fish behind him.  
_

Meanwhile...

A sixteen year old girl was driving in her car along the road of the mountain. She stopped the car though to get out and slide her arm across her fore-head and take out a small device. In the centre there was a red triangle and two orange circles and close to them was another orange circle. The small device continuously beeped.

"Ahhh... There we go. I am close to the third Dragon Ball." The blue haired sixteen year old girl said happily.

"Hopefully it's not too dangerous up there." She continued as she put the device in her waist pocket and hopped back into her car and continued driving.

"Sir, we have located another dragon ball. Shall we send some of our troops over to-" A girl with short light purple hair said until she got interrupted.

"No. Our troops we'll need someone that is more experienced in this sort of activity... Our regular soldiers wouldn't even last a day to even get that dragon ball. Check to see if there are any decent fighters in the area." A male's voice ordered.

"Right, boss." The female answered. She walked over to a computer with a bunch of files loaded.

"Ah Ha." She said with a small grin on her face.

"What? Did you find someone that may be of some use?"

"Yes sir." The girl snickered.

"Well then, what is the name of this person? And what kind of information do you have?"

"It is a teenager named Yamcha. He is a strong desert bandit with the ability to use a technique known as the 'Wolf Fang Fist.' And he hasn't lost a battle in his entire life." The purple haired explained. "The only problem is..."

"What? What is it?" The 'boss' said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"The only problem is that Yamcha is so stubborn that he wouldn't follow our commands that easily." The female said as she was scratching her chin.

"Ah... I see. Does he have any weaknesses or someone or something that he really cares about?" The boss wondered.

"Not that I... Ah ha. He has one weakness. He has a fear of... Pretty girls... He has extreme shyness around girls and he can get pretty distracted. And as for people or things that he cares about, he has one friend named Puar."

"Hmm... That could be useful. Tell me more about this 'Yamcha' please."

Meanwhile... The boy was just hanging around with the local monkeys. (Literally) He was sharing the fruits that were in the trees with them while he left the fish that he caught earlier on the ground just under the tree that he was hanging in.

"This stuff is good." He said as he took another mouthful out of his banana with a big smile on his face.

Just then he heard something, like a roaring of some sort. He looked at the direction it was coming from and swung off of the branch that his tail was wrapped around and he went on the road to see if he could try to get a better look at it. The roaring was getting louder and the boy reached for the pole that was hanging on his back. After a short while the boy saw the strange vehicle and took out his pole.

The girl that was inside the car only just noticed the small spiky haired boy that was on the road. She screamed out as she tried to turn the wheel, but she did it just a second too late as she hit the boy and he slammed into a nearby tree and dropped the pole that he had in his hands next to him. The teenage girl quickly got out of her car and let out a quick gasp.

"Oh, no. Did I kill him?" She asked herself nervously. She then saw the boy moving.

"Ow!" He yelled out. "That hurts."

She let out half a sigh of relief and a confused gasp. "You-You're still alive?" She stammered.

The boy quickly grabbed his pole and stood back up.

"What did you do that for?" He asked as he held his head.

"Look kid, it's not my fault that you were on the road. What did you think you were doing-Huh? Hey get away from my car and stop poking it with you stupid stick." The girl ordered.

The boy turned around to face her.

"Hey, this isn't stupid. And it's not a stick. My grandpa gave me this Power Pole." The boy said as he held up his pole.

"Same thing." The teenage girl simply said as she looked away. "Hey, stop poking me!" She yelled out as the young boy started to poke her with his Power Pole.

"I'm just wondering what you are. You don't look like anyone I have seen before. The only person I have ever seen is my grandpa, but he had to leave a long time ago. Why do you look so different to him?" The boy asked, obviously confused.

"Well silly, it's because I'm a girl. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Whoa! So you're a girl?" The boy yelled out.

"Wow, you really haven't seen one before."

The boy looked at the girl's hand.

"Hey! That's my grandpa! Give him back." He said as he snatched the orange ball off and out of the girl's hand.

"Hey, give me back my Dragon Ball, kid!" The blue haired girl screamed.

The boy turned his head, confused. "Dragon Ball? What's that?"

"Wait, so you must have a Dragon Ball too. If you take me to where your grandpa usually is, and I will prove to you that I didn't take him away from you."

"Okay..." The boy said cautiously. "Just let me go get my fish." He said eagerly as he ran to the trees and picked up his two-hundred pound fish.

"Did you actually catch that thing?" The girl said nervously.

"Yup!" The boy said proudly.

The two started walking towards the hut that the boy lives in.

"By the way, my name's Goku." The boy said with a big smile on his face. "What's yours?"

"My name's Bulma..." The girl said quietly.

Goku stopped walking, dropped the fish's tail and started rolling on the ground laughing as loud as he could.

"Hey, shut up! It sure beats Goku!" The girl yelled furiously.

But Goku was still laughing. "Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!" He said as he laughed.

Bulma groaned in annoyance. "Come on let's just go." She said as she continued walking with Goku following not too far behind still giggling a little.

Moments later...

"Here we are!" Goku said excitedly as he ran over to his small orange ball.

"I don't get it. How could there be two grandpas?" Goku said as he held the four star ball.

"I told you kid, they are called Dragon Balls. And I have actually got another one with me..." Bulma said as she reached for her waist pocket and pulled out another Dragon Ball. "See?"

Goku looked at the Dragon Ball closely and back at Bulma.

"What is going on?" He asked still confused.

"You see these are called Dragon Balls. There are seven of them in all and once someone collects all of them, an eternal dragon named Shenron comes out and he can grant that person one wish, for anything they want at all." Bulma said. "Of course it usually takes a lifetime to collect them all, but I have this." She said as she pulled out a small device. "It can show me the exact location of where all of the Dragon Balls are. It's called a Dragon Radar." Bulma explained.

Goku blinked confused. "But what sort of wish would you want?" He asked.

"It's a secret." Bulma simply stated

"Aww... Come on Bulma... Tell me, we are friends after all right?" Goku complained.

"Sorry Goku, no." Bulma said.

"Fine then. If you won't tell me then I'm going to have to use my best technique." Goku said with a small giggle.

Meanwhile, with the Red Ribbon army...

"He's still not coming out from his hiding place..." One of the soldiers said impatiently.

"He'll come out soon. Don't be so impatient." Another said calmly.

"Yamcha! Yamcha! We have company!" A high pitched cat squeaked.

"Do you have an idea on what they might want?" A teen boy asked.

"I think they want to talk to you Yamcha." The small cat answered.

"Fine. But keep your guard up. We don't know what people are planning these days." Yamcha answered as he stood up.

"He's here." The first soldier said as he prepared his gun along with the rest of the army.

Just as he said that Yamcha walked cautiously towards them, gripping onto his sword just in case he needed to use force, with the small blue cat gripping onto his shoulder.

"Alright what do you guys want? I have things I need to do and I don't like it when people waste my time, got it?" He said confidently.

Yamcha looked at the soldiers arms and noticed a red ribbon wrapped around them.

"Aren't you... The Red Ribbon Army?" He asked as he started to slowly pull out his sword.

"Why yes we are, and you're Yamcha aren't you?" A soldier answered.

"How do you know my name?" Yamcha gasped as he revealed his sword to the army.

"We know everything about you Yamcha, your weaknesses, your techniques, your fears, and your advantages in battle." Another soldier replied.

Yamcha charged towards the soldiers quickly, ready to attack them by using his sword.

"Stop...!" The front soldier yelled out.

Yamcha did as he was told to see what the terrible army was about to say.

"...Or don't you care about Puar?" The soldier holding the blue car questioned.

Yamcha then started to growl. "Puar transform now!" Yamcha said, obviously caring about his friend.

Puar nodded quickly but then the soldier put a strange collar around her neck.

She struggled for a while but then gave up.

"I can't Yamcha." She said sadly.

"What did you do?" Yamcha yelled.

"Just enabled her powers, and for as long as this collar is on her, she can't use them at all." The soldier explained.

Yamcha stared and growled at all of soldiers with steaming anger; he didn't want his only friend to get hurt.

"Now put your weapon down." A soldier ordered. Yamcha let out a sigh of defeat and did as he was told.

"Now step away from it." Once again Yamcha had no choice, he backed away slowly until the sword was out of arms reach and put his hands up in the air to show that he gave up and doesn't have any more weapons on him.

"Please, I will do anything just let Puar go." Yamcha pleaded.

The soldiers let out a small laugh.

"Sorry we can't do that. If we did then you wouldn't do a thing that we asked." The soldier stated.

"Just do as we ask, and we will let you and your little friend go."

"What do you want?" Yamcha growled.

"...Yamcha, no..." Puar said softly.

"...Aww... I thought that would've worked." Goku said sadly.

"Fine, kid, you win and so I will tell you what I want to wish for." Bulma said panting from how much she got tickled.

"My wish is for the perfect boyfriend." Bulma stated dreamingly.

Goku gave her a confused expression.

"Well, aren't I a perfect boyfriend?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I am a boy and I am your friend right?" He asked, not getting what a boyfriend actually is.

"Man, kid you really have to learn about the real world." Bulma muttered.

"I told you, my name's Goku." Goku said annoyed.

"So, can I have that Dragon Ball of yours?" Bulma asked.

Goku thought about it for a while and then an idea clicked into his head.

"Okay then, but only if I can come with you and you give him back to me once you are done with him." Goku said as he held tightly onto the Dragon Ball.

"Okay, deal." Bulma said happily.

So Goku grabbed the things that he thought that he may need and the unusual pair headed outside to let their search for the remaining four Dragon Balls.

"What are you waiting for boy? We have the two in our sights. Go get them now." One of the commanders ordered.

Yamcha had to think about an excuse. He would've been fine if it was just the boy, but due to the blue haired girl being there, it was going to be tricky. Suddenly an idea clicked into his head.

"Usually I study my opponents before I fight them. Maybe, if you send your soldiers to test their power?" Yamcha asked of hoping that it would work.

"Are you kidding? There is said to be someone or something with great power living up there." The commander blurted out.

"Trust me Commander Blue, my plan will work out well... Uh... Just one favour." Yamcha replied.

"Hm...?"

"Once your soldiers have finished fighting, get the girl out of the way and if the kid is left standing I will handle him from that point on." Yamcha explained.

"Fine, we will do it your way. But if it fails it'll be your fault." Commander Blue replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Yamcha said mockingly.

Bulma got out a case and opened it up. Inside was a bunch of capsules. She scrolled her finger across them all.

"Here we go!" She said eagerly. "Better stand back kid." She warned as she clicked the button on top of the capsule and threw it a few feet in front of herself.

_Boom!_

The thing within the capsule was revealed. It was a motorcycle.

Bulma walked over to it and sat on the seat.

"Well are you coming?" She asked.

"W-what's going on?" Goku stammered. "Is that black magic?" He asked as he began to poke it with his Power Pole.

"No it's just a dynocap, they're all over the place. And stop poking it with that pole of yours and hop in!" Bulma ordered.

Goku did as he was instructed nervously. He had never been near one of these strange things before.

"So what happens now?" Goku asked.

Bulma revved up the engines and off the two went at a high speed.

"I'll follow them..." Yamcha said as he was about to head off to follow the two.

"Wait..." Commander Blue said. "Put this on." He held out a small and unusual bracelet to Yamcha.

Yamcha did as he was told to and put it on.

"What's this?" He asked.

"You'll find out. Just follow those two now." Blue commanded. Yamcha nodded to show that he understood and ran after the two on the motorcycle. He may not be in a vehicle himself, but he is fast enough on his feet to catch up to them, but he also had to be careful not to allow his victims to see him otherwise it would all be over and Puar would be no more. Yamcha couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. Especially not to his best friend, not to his only friend. The only one who actually cared about him.

'Don't you worry Puar.' He thought to himself. 'I'll make sure that you won't get hurt.'

As he ran he felt a single tear trickle down his face, and so he quickly wiped it away and forgot about the whole thing.


	2. Oolong the terrible part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball.**_

_**Dragon Ball is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV and Akria Toriama. **_

_**Please note that I only own my OC's that may come in now, later, or never. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Bulma..." Goku whined.

"What is it now?" Bulma asked now starting to get a little annoyed... Okay she has been annoyed by Goku and his complaining for the past ten minutes.

"How far is it away from the town? I'm starving..." Goku complained.

"We're nearly there okay? Just shut up, sit back, and don't complain." Bulma ordered.

Goku let out a small tired sigh. He wasn't used to anyone being this frustrating before. His grandpa was always nice to him and always saw the funny side of things.

'Maybe it's just girls...' He thought as he stared at his four star dragon ball.

'Can you really grant wishes grandpa?' Goku asked himself in his thoughts. 'Well I always felt great safe and sound with you, so I guess it makes sense.'

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!_

Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!

Let's try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

It seemed as though the road for Goku and Bulma never ended. Nothing special was happening. But Goku had a strange feeling like he was being watched or something.

"Bulma?" He asked nervously.

"What is it now? If it's another 'are we there yet?' question then I am going to smack you over the head with a sledgehammer." Bulma warned.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering if you feel like somebody's watching us. It's either that or you have eyes on the back of your head." Goku wondered.

"Now that I think about it, it does seem like someone is around. Maybe it's a man who just can't stay away." Bulma said dreamingly.

Goku cocked his head to the side in deep confusion. Not once in his life has Goku ever seen a girl before, but if all girls are like this one, then his brain is going to hurt too much from all of the thinking.

Just then the dragon radar started to beep even faster than before.

"We're getting really close now Goku." Bulma said quietly, but those words didn't slip away from Goku's ears as he shot up and started giggling.

"Hurray!" He yelled out in happiness. "Hey Bulma, when we get there, can we get something to eat?" He asked politely.

"Fine if it'll shut you up." Bulma muttered.

The two finally made it to the small village that they have been trying to get to for a while now, and they both hopped off of the motorcycle and Bulma opened up a pad and clicked a button, making the motorcycle turn back into the capsule that it originally was.

"Alright let's go." Bulma said as the two walked into the village.

Yamcha was nearby up in a tree, staring dreamingly at Bulma. Never had he seen someone like that before. It took a small while for him to snap out of his trance as he shook his head frantically.

He had to remember his goal – To get the dragon balls and make sure that those two doesn't get in his way from saving his best and only friend Puar.

He carefully and slowly followed the two into the village.

"Man, it feels like a ghost town here." Yamcha accidently said aloud. He quickly covered his mouth and quietly hid away from Goku and Bulma's sights.

And it wasn't just Yamcha feeling the creeps. Goku and Bulma felt a little scared too. Well mostly Bulma, Goku was just too concerned about his stomach and food to be worrying about something as little and unimportant as a scary ghost town.

"Where is everyone? It's just like they all left for no reason and never decided to come back?" Bulma questioned no one in particular. Talking to Goku is like talking to a brick wall.

"Bulma, where's the food at?" Goku asked as his stomach rumbled a little bit.

"Quit worrying about food Goku. In case you haven't noticed, we are trying to find a dragon ball here." Bulma said as she checked the radar. "That's strange. The radar says that it should be around here somewhere." Bulma said confused.

Goku's ears perked up a little bit. He quickly turned around and looked around the village to see if he could hear even the slightest sound.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"I thought that I just heard something. Or someone. This village isn't abandoned Bulma, people are just hiding from us." Goku explained.

"Okay then genius, tell me this then. Why would they be hiding from us in the first place?" Bulma said as she was starting to get slightly jealous. How she couldn't figure that out and this pea brain kid could.

"I don't know. Maybe they're all scared?" Goku suggested.

Bulma was lost in deep thought and before she knew it, Goku had wondered off to another house and put his ear up to the door.

"Hey Bulma! I think someone's in this house!" Goku shouted causing Bulma to lose her train of thought.

She walked over to the house that Goku was standing next to and smiled.

"Good work kid. Now just knock on the door very gently." Bulma explained.

Goku blinked confused. Gently? He decided to give it a try. He tapped on the door just once and the door fell down.

"That's either a very strong fist or a very weak door." Bulma said jokingly.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Goku called out in the house causing an echo to bounce around.

"Let's just face it Goku, no one's in here. Let's just go and search for the dragon ball and get out of here. It's too creepy for me!" Bulma explained.

Just then a man with a gun came out of the shadows and aimed it at Goku's head.

"This is for all of the girls in the village Oolong!" The man shouted out as he pulled the trigger and bullets shot out at Goku's head. Goku fell backwards and Bulma let out a scream of fear.

Yamcha watched the horrific sight too. He let out a small gasp.

"He-He actually shot him. No one can survive that." He stammered.

But then the most amazing thing happened – Goku actually stood up.

"What the-?" Yamcha asked himself.

"Ouch! Hey that really hurt!" Goku yelled out loud.

The man just dropped his gun and fell to his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry Oolong just please don't take my daughter away from me. She's the only thing I have left." He sobbed.

Goku gave him a strange and obviously confused look. As a little black haired girl also came out from the shadows and started to cling onto her father.

"Why would I want your daughter? And who is this Oolong that you keep on mentioning?" Goku asked calmly.

"You mean... You mean that you aren't Oolong?" The man asked.

Goku shook his head.

"Nope, I have never heard of him before." Goku explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry for shooting you." The man apologized.

"Say, who is this Oolong anyway? Is he really that bad of a person that you thought that Goku was him?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry." The man apologized again. "You see Oolong has the ability to change into any shape he likes. No one knows his true identity, only that he is a cruel violent beast. He comes to this village often so then he can kidnap one of the girls that live here. He has already kidnapped three. And we have no idea where his hideout is so we can't go and get our girls back. And even if we did, he would just crush us." The man explained. "And that is why I accidently mistaken you for Oolong."

Goku stared at the man blankly.

"Uh... Sir Can you repeat that please?" He asked making everyone fall down. Including Yamcha.

Goku looked around at the three people that just fell down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You are a strange kid Goku." Bulma said now getting back up.

"Hey I've got an idea." Goku said happily. "I'll fight this Oolong and get the girls back." Goku said proudly.

At the still opened door, everyone had been so busy talking that they all haven't noticed all of the people standing there watching.

"You can't be serious child." An elderly woman said as she walked in holding a familiar orange ball.

"Oolong can break you. We can't allow a child to do such recklessness." She continued.

"Wait, hold on." Bulma interrupted.

"The kid here may be small, but he can surely pack a big punch. When I first met him, he survived getting hit by a car and slamming into a tree. And now he just survived five bullets to the head, and all he got was a small headache." Bulma explained.

"I for one think that he can do it."

"I see and would you want anything in return for the bravery?" The woman asked.

"No." "Yes!" Goku and Bulma said together.

The two stood there just staring blankly at each other.

"But Bulma, I don't want anything." Goku said sadly.

Bulma ignored his words and faced the elderly woman again.

"Would it be okay if we could have the orange ball that you are holding?" Bulma asked politely as she pointed at the beautiful orb.

The elderly woman looked at the orb. "You mean this? Well of course. Once you do defeat Oolong." The woman answered.

"Alright, then we better devise a plan." Bulma said as she was thinking hard

"Oolong? Where have I heard that name before?" Yamcha asked himself. "I think I remember Puar telling me about someone with that... Oh this is just too good." Yamcha smiled.

**And so Bulma's plan was working out for everyone... Everyone except for Goku that is...**

"Bulma this makes me feel funny..." Goku complained.

"Is there one thing that you don't complain about?" Bulma asked annoyed. "Anyway, you only need to dress up like this until Oolong takes you to where he lives. Once you find the girls, kick his butt, take the girls, and get the heck out of there. Understand?" Bulma explained.

"Uh... Sure... Can you repeat the first part?" Goku asked.

"You make a very pretty girl Goku." The small girl complimented.

"Why do these clothes make me itch?" Goku asked.

Just then everyone started to feel the ground shake.

"What's happening?" Bulma asked as she grabbed onto the leg of a nearby table.

"It's Oolong, he's here." One of the villagers said.

"Goku, go out there now, and don't blow your cover." Bulma whispered into Goku's ear as she pushed him outside and closed the door.

"Okay, okay you don't need to be pushy." Goku said annoyed. (No pun intended, unless you wanted it to.)

"And Goku do not let him take a good look at your face." Bulma quickly whispered. Goku nodded and covered his face up.

"Looks like my job won't be as tough as I thought it would be. And Puar will be safe." Yamcha said as he sat back and relaxed.

A loud stomping could be heard that was coming closer and closer to Goku, and everyone knew that it was the feared Oolong.

The transformation that he was in right now was large and red and he had two big horns on his head. He wore clothes that had tiger patterns that you would usually see in jungle movies. In one of his hands, he held a big bouquet of flowers that everyone suspected that he would give to Goku.

"Hello little girl, may I know your name?" He asked in a monstrous voice.

"I'm Goku." Goku said casually. He then turned around to face Oolong.

"Are you Oolong? You're not that scary." Goku said calmly.

"What? Oh you must be new to this village." Oolong said.

"Yeah, but can we fight? I don't think you're all that tough. You are just turning into guys that you think look tough." Goku stated.

"Fight? That is unusual request." Oolong said confused.

"No Goku, you're not supposed to do blow your cover." Bulma said worryingly.

"I hate wearing this. It makes me itch." Goku said as he ripped off his dress, luckily he still had his gi underneath it." His tail wriggled happily from being free from being stuffed under the dress.

"That's better!" Goku laughed.

"What? I've been deceived?" Oolong gasped.

"So are you finished talking? I wanna fight now." Goku asked with his arms behind his head.

Oolong laughed. "Fine! But only if you can break ten bricks with one arm." Oolong said as he stacked the bricks up.

"Aww... That makes it too easy." Goku whined. Then an idea popped into his head. "I'll use one finger instead." Goku said as his tail wiggled around happily.

"I'll like to see you try kid!" Oolong laughed.

Goku got his finger ready to break the bricks. He put a small fracture of his power into this and he did a chop but with his finger that broke all ten bricks and made a couple of cracks within the ground.

"See it's easy. Anyone could do it." Goku said sounding kind of bored.

Oolong just stood there in awe.

'Uh oh, my five minutes is almost up.' Oolong thought as he transformed himself into a bull.

"This is not over yet little kid." He said as he ran out of the village.

"Hey! Come back here!" Goku yelled as he followed Oolong out of the village.

"That kid is more powerful than I first predicted... But, he will be fun to mess with." Yamcha said with a small laugh. "That kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He finished as he ran through the trees and followed Goku's tracks.

He watched Goku as he talked to someone.

"Excuse me..." Goku said to a pig in a green outfit.

"Hm...?" He asked.

"Have you seen a large bull pass by here?" Goku asked.

"That way." The pig answered as he pointed over to his left.

"Thank you." Goku said as he followed the directions that the pig gave him.

The pig let out a small sigh of relief. But then he heard a small laugh from above.

"You really fooled that kid there. If I wasn't told about you then I would have probably been fooled myself, Oolong." Yamcha said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wait are-aren't you... Yamcha?" The pig asked nervously.

"You catch on quick for a piece of breakfast." Yamcha said with another one of his classic laughs.

"Aren't you supposed to be living in the desert?" The pig asked.

"Well let's just say that there is something that I need to take care of." Yamcha replied. "But, unless you want to suffer the consequences, I suggest that you do something for me."

"Wow no one's here. I should have caught up to him by now, he sure moves fast." Goku said confused.

He clutched his fists and put them on his hips.

"This is just I waste of time. I should probably head back and tell Bulma the news." Goku said sadly. "She's going to be disappointed." He said as he ran back to the village.

He looked over at the wall and noticed that the mysterious and strange pig was gone.

"He must've been late for dinner." Goku said to himself as he went into the village.

"Sorry Bulma, but he's just too fast." Goku protested.

"Well maybe if you stuck to the plan then you would have gotten all of the girls back from that monster." Bulma explained kind of harshly.

"I don't think that he's a monster, he's just a big chicken. He ran away from me when I broke the bricks that he set out for me." Goku said.

"Whatever, you still need to get the girls back from Oolong. If you don't we won't get that Dragon Ball." Bulma said furiously.

"Sure, but can we eat first, I haven't had any food in a while?" Goku asked as his stomach growled loudly. "Whenever I'm hungry, my brain can't concentrate that well." Goku explained as he started to rub his stomach.

Bulma let out a small frustrated and annoyed sigh.

"Fine, one meal then, but once you eat that then you better listen to instructions, got it?" Bulma questioned.

Goku nodded with a big smile on his face, as Bulma asked the villagers if they had any food left. They kindly said that they would prepare a meal for the small fighter.

**With that Goku prepares himself for the next time that Oolong appears. Will the small boy be able to defeat him or will Yamcha's plan succeed? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: The Grand Adventures!**

_Be as brave as you can be_

_A childlike love of fantasy_

_The world is a mystery for you and me._

_A miracle, an adventure too_

_A single wish waits for you_

_The beating of your heart will see you through_

_When you think you can't go on,_

_Give it another try_

_The power of your youth is strong and as big as the sky_

_Search all over the valley,_

_The mountains and you'll see_

_Believing in yourself sets you free_

_Come on I'll give you romance!_

_Come on I'll give you paradise!_

_Liberate the "You" that you keep inside!_

_Come on I'll give you romance!_

_Come on I'll give you paradise!_

_Make your dreams come true:_

_You'll see fantasy..._

_Magic can happen to you._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Too long? Too short? Perfect? Any good ideas that you may have? Any suggestions? Any villains that you want me to add? Have a request for a plot line? Send it into me please! That would be great! Thanks! Everyone who reviews or gives ideas all get a virtual cookie!**

**New chapter soon...**


	3. Oolong the terrible part 2

_Chapter 3: Oolong the terrible part 2_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball.**_

_**Dragon Ball is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV and Akria Toriama. **_

_**Please note that I only own my OC's that may come in now, later, or never. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A/N Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my other ones but this was originally meant to be a one part episode, but I usually keep my chapter limit under four thousand words and over three thousand words. That and I just wanted to publish that chapter so badly._

_Anyway this is a message to all of the Ninjago: The ninja unite readers. I am still typing up chapter 2. It would've been published already but I have changed the plot so many times and I'm trying to type up a good battle scene. But I will try my best to publish next week._

_By the way please vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is an important one and it may change the order that I do my stories._

_One more thing if you like Sonic the hedgehog then try reading and reviewing my sonic story. It's called Sonic: Stuck in time. But I am thinking of discontinuing it as it has been unsuccessful. __ But I might do a re-make of it if you guys want me to._

_SonicShaymin2_

The villagers all watched Goku eat, as he constantly asked for more and more.

"Goku I think that's enough for one day." Bulma said as she still stood there staring.

"I guess you're right, I should save some for later, just in case I get hungry during the fight." Goku agreed.

Bulma let out a sigh and face-palmed herself. "Let's just find out how to get all of the girls back without blowing all of our chances."

Goku nodded happily as he thought about the fight he was about to experience, but to him something just didn't seem right about Oolong, other than the fact that he knows how to change shape at any time that he wanted to. He felt as if Oolong wasn't that much of a threat. And to top it all off, he still had the feeling like he was being watched and it couldn't be Oolong and he had gotten used to all of the villagers watching him eating, so who is it?

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!_

Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!

Let's try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

**~Dragon Ball The Grand Adventures~**

Yamcha and Oolong were still hiding out of everyone else's sights, just watching Goku as he ate a bunch of meals.

"Gee, and they call me a pig." Oolong commented.

Yamcha looked at the pig.

"Listen, you have to remember this plan that I'm about to explain to you and I'm going to need you to transform for it to work." He explained.

"Listen pal, transforming isn't the best way. The problem is that I can only hold a shape for five minutes at a time and then II turn back into a pig." Oolong said.

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Yamcha said as he looked at the bracelet type thing on his wrist that Commander Blue gave to him. "... Now that I have figured out what this can do anyway."

Oolong looked at the bracelet on Yamcha's wrist and found the Red Ribbon symbol on it.

"What? Are you telling me that you're working for the Red Ribbon Army?" Oolong stammered.

"Trust me, it's not my ideal conversation, but in a way yes I am working for those guys." Yamcha said holding back his tears. "But as long as you are a good little pig, I'll make sure that they won't make pork chops out of you."

Oolong gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Gee, thanks. You're my hero." Oolong said sarcastically.

"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it." Yamcha threatened.

"Okay I'll be quiet now." Oolong said timidly.

Yamcha then started to press a few buttons that were on the bracelet and smiled. "There, all done. Now you just have to do your part at just the right moment." Yamcha said to the scared pig.

Goku was doing some stretches and was ready for the next time that Oolong came. That is if he decided to come back.

"I'm ready and set." Goku said happily.

"Great, now all you need to do is what you do best, besides eating of course." Bulma said. "Once you see Oolong, beat him up and then force him to take us all to wherever it is that he is hiding all of the girls at." Bulma explained.

"Yeah, okay." Goku said calmly.

The same earthquake and stomping noises that they all heard before came back once again and the villagers were all paralysed with fear.

"Oolong..." Goku said as he stepped out of the small house and faced Oolong.

"So you're back. What made you run away before?" Goku asked as he grabbed his Power Pole.

"I just needed to get something." Oolong said. And technically it sort of wasn't a lie.

"Okay, so are you ready to fight now?" Goku asked.

"Actually, it's not me you'll be fighting." Oolong said.

Goku gave him a confused look. "What do you mean that we're not going to fight?" Goku asked as he got slightly disappointed.

"You'll get to fight. You'll be facing these guys." Oolong said as a bunch of Red Ribbon Army soldiers came out from hiding.

"Who are these guys? They don't look so tough." Goku said.

Bulma looked closely at the soldiers uniforms and noticed who they were.

She screeched a little and started to feel a little nervous.

"Goku! Be careful! This is the Red Ribbon Army that you are about to fight!" She yelled out.

"Red Ribbon? What's that?" Goku asked.

"They are the most feared gang of criminals Goku! And I've heard that they have also been looking for the Dragon Balls too." Bulma explained.

"Oh, okay." Goku said care-free.

"So the girl mentions their criminal ways and he just answers with an 'okay?' What kind of fool is this kid?" Yamcha asked himself. "He's either very brave or very stupid." He added.

"I'm ready to fight you guys now." Goku said as he was starting to get annoyed of waiting.

"Listen kid, all we need are the Dragon Balls that you and that girl over there have and the radar and we won't have to hurt you." One soldier in the front said.

"No way, I won't give my grandpa's Dragon Ball to you. He said to never help out people unless you're a good person." Goku said as he held out his Power Pole.

"Alright then when do this the hard way." The same soldier told Goku as all of the soldiers shot their bullets at the young boy. Somehow though, as if a miracle had happened, Goku managed to dodge all of the gunshots without even trying.

"Power Pole, extend!" The young monkey tailed boy yelled out as his Power Pole began to glow and extend and as it did that, Goku started to spin around, making the pole hit all of the soldiers and knock them down on to the ground.

"My grandpa always told me that guns are for cowards." Goku said as he stopped spinning. "Power Pole, descend!" Goku yelled out as the pole turned back into its normal size.

"So that's the Power Pole? There could be only one person who could have given it to him." Yamcha said to himself. "Yes, the only person that I know of that had that pole was the man known as Gohan. That must mean that... That kid is the grandson of Gohan. No wonder he is so strong. Yes he will make a fine opponent." He finished with a small smile. "...But, that does make my mission a lot harder than I thought that it would be. Great... Now I have to stay away from that girl and make sure to not make that kid too angry, well isn't this going to all go smooth?" Yamcha said sarcastically as he gave himself a face palm for constantly talking to himself. He was so used to Puar being with him. He gave out a small sigh of sadness but still wanted to control his pride and once again held his tears of sadness in his eyes. But then he brushed away that thought as he had to keep an eye on Goku and his fighting skills and techniques and how he uses them in battle.

"Are you just going to lay down there?" Goku asked. "You're not very tough, are you?" Goku said making the soldiers angry.

"You may be good against guns and using weapons kid, but how are you when it comes to a fist to fist combat?" The front soldier asked.

"That sounds like fun." Goku said as he got into his battle position.

'His posture is flawless. I can't see an unguarded spot on his entire body. I have no doubt in this world now to believe that he is the grandson of the great Gohan.' Yamcha thought to himself as he carefully watched the young fighter prepare himself for the battle.

"This has been fun and all, but I've got to fly." Oolong said as he literally transformed himself into a fly, but it didn't last long as his five minutes have just expired, (Wow that sounds kind of weird to type down...) and he transformed back into his normal self.

This made Goku get out of his fighting position and he ran over to Oolong.

"Whoa, you can turn yourself into a pig too?" Goku asked not even feeling the slightest bit stupid.

"Not by choice kid, this is my natural form." Oolong explained. (Okay that line I have definitely heard before.)

"You seem upset. Don't you like being a pig?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding? You wouldn't like to be a pig when people always threaten to turn you into bacon if you didn't do what they asked." Oolong said, referring to Yamcha.

"Well if you don't like being a pig, then why can't you just transform into something else?"

"Because I can only hold a shape for five minutes at a time and then I need to wait for one minute to recover for the next transformation.

As the two were talking, the soldier that Goku was about to fight kicked him in the back and knocked him down. Goku landed hard on his head but like always, his head was always harder.

"Ow! Hey no fair! I wasn't ready." Goku said annoyed as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"There are no rules when it comes to fighting kid." The attacker said.

"If we have to fight unfairly then that's fine." Goku said as he moved quickly towards the soldier and punched him in the jaw and then he kicked him in the stomach hard. Once the soldier landed on him back, Goku grabbed his arm and threw him into a nearby boulder, causing it to shatter into many different pieces.

"You're not very strong, are you?" Goku said as he walked over to all of the other soldiers. They all trembled with fear and the soldier that Goku just beat up finally stood up.

"Soldiers, retreat!" He said and all of the Red Ribbon Army soldiers were soon out of sight.

Bulma and the villagers surrounded the defenceless pig with their arms crossed and Oolong knew just what they wanted.

"Fine, I'll take you to my place." He said as Bulma tied him up with some strong rope.

Goku, Bulma and the villagers all followed Oolong to where he was taking them and Yamcha was close behind. Oolong leads everyone to what looked like a mansion and took them all inside to see the girls. And instead of seeing terrified girls crying, screaming and begging for help, everyone saw them just relaxing and chilling out. Well, one of them was working out a bit while the other two were sitting around like they were both princesses.

"Here they are, can you please take them off my hands. They have been driving me crazy." Oolong muttered to the villagers.

"Yamcha please save me..." Puar said softly to herself as she floated over to the bullet-proof window and let out a small sigh.

One of the members of the Red Ribbon Army walked up to the cell bars. She had emerald green eyes and short blonde hair that just came down to her shoulders. She wore a pair of golden earrings and the normal Red Ribbon Army outfit and the red ribbon was placed on the top of her left arm. She looked down at the exact spot she left the food for Puar at.

"Hey, your food will get cold if you leave it there for too long." She said kindly to the blue cat.

"I'm not hungry." Puar stated sadly, looking down at the ground below her.

"I know that you're scared and unhappy, but not eating anything will do you no good. You have to eat something." The girl protested.

"I'm worried about Yamcha." Puar said not moving an inch.

"...Don't be. I'm sure that he will be able to complete the mission that everyone else has given him. His pride will not allow defeat." The teenaged member said trying to cheer the small cat up.

Puar looked at the girl and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now that that's out of the way, you should probably eat,, otherwise you'll starve to death."

Puar nodded and floated down to the meal that was set out for her and cautiously began to eat. And the girl in front of her smiled and kneeled down.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I thought all of you knew." Puar said confused.

The teen shook her head.

"Only those who go out on the missions know your name."

"Oh. Then my name's Puar."

"That's a nice name. My name is Gold." The teen said with a smile.

"...How come you're so nice to me Gold?" Puar asked.

"Not all people here are mean. Some people are just here for the large amount of money. I have to earn some so then my family can at least eat. I just work here for the prisoners. I don't agree with hurting people." Gold explained. "Anyway I better get going. If someone finds out that I have been talking to you, trouble might start. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Bye." Gold said standing up and walking away.

"Goodbye, Gold..." Puar said softly.

The elderly lady looked at Bulma and Goku with a smile and she held out the Dragon Ball.

"Here you go, a promise is a promise, and you deserve it." She said making Bulma smile joyfully.

"That means that we only need three more Dragon Balls Goku." Bulma said as she held out the orange ball in front of the monkey tailed boy.

"That was easy." Goku chuckled slightly.

Bulma looked down at Oolong. "And I know what to do with you. You're coming with me and Goku so then you don't stir up anymore trouble around here, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Oolong said as he knew that he was clearly defeated.

"So that's a Dragon Ball?" Yamcha asked. "I always pictured them to be bigger. Oh well. I should probably wait until they get the six Dragon Balls the Red Ribbon Army doesn't have and then snatch them while they aren't looking. This might not be as tough as I thought it would be after all." Yamcha chuckled.

**Now that our heroes have obtained their fourth Dragon Ball, they are getting closer and closer to getting their wish. But will Yamcha get in their way once they get two more? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: The Grand Adventures!**

_Be as brave as you can be_

_A childlike love of fantasy_

_The world is a mystery for you and me._

_A miracle, an adventure too_

_A single wish waits for you_

_The beating of your heart will see you through_

_When you think you can't go on,_

_Give it another try_

_The power of your youth is strong and as big as the sky_

_Search all over the valley,_

_The mountains and you'll see_

_Believing in yourself sets you free_

_Come on I'll give you romance!_

_Come on I'll give you paradise!_

_Liberate the "You" that you keep inside!_

_Come on I'll give you romance!_

_Come on I'll give you paradise!_

_Make your dreams come true:_

_You'll see fantasy..._

_Magic can happen to you._

**There we go, third chapter is done. This only took me three days to complete so that's the thing. The next chapter might take me almost a week. I have got ideas for the next couple of chapters so it probably won't take that long to type. But I am also busy with my other story for Ninjago so I might type that on my laptop first before I continue this one.**

_**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!**_

_**GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE!**_

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD ANY VILLIANS OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME IN A REVIEW OR IN A PM! IT'LL MAKE SON, GOKU HAPPY. **_

_This message is from SonicShaymin2_


End file.
